1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, and more in detail, to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method that form an image by scanning an image bearer with light modulated based on image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses have so far been known that form an image by scanning an image bearer with light modulated based on image information (refer, for example, to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-193540).
An image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-193540, however, has low image reproducibility.